Half-Life 2 - Unused Visgroups/Canals
__NOEDITSECTION__ The canals are off to a slow start with the first few maps, but they make up for it later on. d1_canals_01 Nothing significant. d1_canals_01a Nothing significant. d1_canals_02 There are no user-defined visgroups. d1_canals_03 Nothing significant. d1_canals_05 After a significant period of trimmed maps, d1_canals_05 resumes the habit of leaving random bits behind, now conveniently placed into one group. _panels Four panels floating in the air. They likely were template brushes used while constructing the shantytown below. _headcrabbing 1 A cut sequence involved in the shelling of this area. _canister sound targets Several info_target entities scattared across the refugee camp. _button hudhint Canals_05_04a.png An env_hudhint entity. It tells the player about a "MomentaryButton". Ammo AI post idle canals_05_05a.png An additional logic_choreographed_scene entity. Trivia *The unused visgroups are all subgroups of "unused". d1_canals_06 _unrotated model pipes An unrotated version of the nearby model pipe. _second zombie cave CANALS_06_02a.png CANALS_06_02b.png CANALS_06_02bcpng.png An entire cut section of the map. Unlike the name implies, however, it does not feature any zombies to fight. Considering the size of its entrance and the compatibility with the nearby player-travellable pipe, this was most likely the way that the cave would be accessed. _brush_pipe A brush-based version of the previously-mentioned model pipe. _Tunnel Occluders Several occluders. Trivia *The unused visgroups are all subgroups of "Unused". *There is no "first zombie cave" visgroup mentioned. d1_canals_07 _old blockade door An unused prop_door_rotating, which was replaced by another. The differences between the two is that the unused version has the targetname "door_room5_blockade", alongside a few inputs, while the final has neither of those. _dropship cop standoff A ai_goal_standoff entity. _grenade_puzzle A cut sequence, involving a table set against the door. Judging by the surroundings, the player was to throw a grenade in in order to detonate the explosive barrel and move the table away from the door. _gate stairs Several nodes, and a set of stairs. Possibly unused because that set of stairs appears reachable by the player, while it is supposed to be merely a part of the scenery. _old transition An early version of the transition from d1_canals_07 to d1_canals_08. Among the differences are a set of brush-based "speed bumps", a overall lower height, and an earlier placement of the level transition trigger. canals_07_05_compshot2a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot2b.png|Old version canals_07_05_compshot3a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot3b.png|Old version canals_07_05_compshot4a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot4b.png|Old version canals_07_05_compshot5a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot5b.png|Old version _Old manhack script Four scripted_sequence entities. They were used to play the "wake up" animation of the manhacks, while in the final version they do this unassisted. _shoot shelf seq Another cut sequence, this time involving the shelves affixed fairly high up on the walls. _01a tank A slightly different version of the emplacement metrocop. _old_env_fire_field A fire field. The difference between the final version comes in on how it is done - in this version, it is with several env_fire entities. In the final version, it is done with an info_particle_system and several info_targets. Trivia *This map partially breaks from the habit of placing every unused visgroup within a single visgroup, with the last three being outside of it. d1_canals_08 _water debris Several brush-based barges and miscellaneous debris props. The barges reference a missing texture present in the Leak - metalhull003b. Similar barges also appear in the Leak's d1_canals_end, and were likely copied from that map. _large pier A larger version of the final pier, with numerous overlapping elements. _debug ents An "advance spawn" for the player, presumably for testing purposes. _warehouse details A hoisted-up stairwell. _barge A barge identical to the ones appearing in "_water debris", but alone. _far pier cop A sequence where a metrocop goes to the nearby dock. A fair amount of overlapping brushwork is included. _extra nodes Five unused nodes. _lambda cache fences Six fences, with occasional debris, placed above the playable area. Trivia *This map resumes the habit of keeping all of the unused visgroups as subgroups of one visgroup, with eight being contained in total. d1_canals_09 _09-10 trans An early version of the transition between d1_canals_09 and d1_canals_10. It is exclusively brush-based, with the sludge ending shortly after the entrance. canals_09_01_compshot1a.png|Final version canals_09_01_compshot1b.png|Old version canals_09_01_compshot2a.png|Final version canals_09_01_compshot2b.png|Old version canals_09_01_compshot3a.png|Final version canals_09_01_compshot3b.png|Old version _1 object The arch used by 09-10 trans. _Poles Four sets of three lightpoles atop a bridge the player passes by. trigger A func_vehicleclip placed on the wall. Despite this being hidden, there is one on the adjacent wall that was not removed. Trivia *This is the first map in the d1_canals series to completely lack a parent visgroup solely for removed visgroups. d1_canals_10 _old transition An early and far less detailed transition from d1_canals_10 to d1_canals_11. In addition to other differences, it lacks the "destroyed pipe" section, and is much smaller. Some bridge models are also included, seemingly by accident. canals_10_2_compshot_1a.png|Final version canals_10_2_compshot_1b.png|Old version canals_10_2_compshot_2b.png|Final version canals_10_2_compshot_2a.png|Old version canals_10_2_newtrans_1.png|Final version canals_10_oldtrans_1.png|Old version canals_10_2_newtrans_2.png|Final version canals_10_oldtrans_2.png|Old version _old mega jump poles canals_10_1a.png|Outside terrain canals_10_1b.png|Inside terrain Canals_10_1c.png|Wireframe Four models that were replaced by other props. They do not appear correctly, as they refer to a since-removed prop: "dock_bumper01d.mdl". Trivia *d1_canals_10 has the smallest number of "Unused"-grouped visgroups, clocking in at only two. d1_canals_11 _old exit tunnel An early version of the transition tunnel to d1_canals_12. Unlike with the others, the player never enters it as the level transition takes place before it is entered. canals_11_01_compshot1a.png canals_11_01_compshot1b.png canals_11_01_compshot2a.png canals_11_01_compshot2b.png canals_11_01_compshot3a.png canals_11_01_compshot3b.png _exit tunnel railings canals_11_02.png canals_11_02a.png A large number of railings on the exit tunnel. The final two towards the exit are kept, however. _breakable piers canals_11_03.png canals_11_03a.png Two brush-based piers that are able to be broken. Strangely, the supports reference "MODELS/PROPS_DOCKS/DOCK01A" as their texture, which fails to display. _breakable bridge An alternate, breakable bridge over the exit tunnel. Some additional explosive barrels are included as well. _gun cave template canals_11_05.png canals_11_05a.png A point_template entity to spawn in several NPCs, and the trigger to activate said point_template. _old cave pipes An earlier version of the tunnel's geometry, which differs in some ways including positioning. canals_11_06_compshot2a.png|Final version canals_11_06_compshot2b.png|Old version canals_11_06_compshot3b.png|Final version canals_11_06_compshot3a.png|Old version canals_11_06_compshot4a.png|Final version canals_11_06_compshot4b.png|Old version _exit perf pass canals_11_07.png canals_11_07B.png A visgroup containing several props, assault-related entities, and metropolice. _ambush perf pass canals_11_08.png canals_11_08a.png Again, contains several props, and a few metropolice alongside their assault entities. _old zombie A slightly different version of the zombie encounter early on in the level. It overlaps with another version, and uses the same zombie as it. d1_canals_12 _apc drop An elevated, brush-based platform. _canal pipe A pipe with a few embedded cubemaps. Curiously, a longer version of this pipe appears in two pre-release screenshots. canals1.jpg canals2.png _extra tires Three tires, in addition to the ones already present. _old 12 trig An old level transition trigger. The final one is slightly later, to the left. d1_canals_13 _dam jump/wreck A large trigger that dismounts the player from the airboat. _old light fixtures Several light fixtures. All but one use the nonexistent model "models/props_c17/lamp_standard_on01.mdl", and separate light_spots. _12 trans An early version of the transition to 12, with only slight differences between it and the final version. canals_13_03_cs_1a.png|Old version canals_11_03_cs_1b.png|Final version Canals_13_03_cs_2a.png|Old version canals_13_03_cs_2b.png|Final version CANALS_13_03_cs_3a.png|Old version canals_13_03_cs_3b.png|Final version _old 12 trig A trigger that goes back to d1_canals_12. Identical to _12 trans's version. Category:Maps Category:Unused Visgroups Category:2016 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2